


You bastard

by black_f73



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	You bastard

也许John是第一个对Sherlock说『amazing』的人，但最先发现Sherlock的是Lestrade。

是他最先看到Sherlock隐藏其内的天分的，是他把他从百分之七的溶液中拖拽出来的，让他洗澡，让他睡觉，让他吃饭，让他用谜题分散注意力，让他的高功能有了用武之地，也许John是那个可以让Sherlock变成一个『更好的人』的人，但Lestrade，却是那个首先把Sherlock变成了一个『人』的人。

他是第一个没有厌恶，没有离开，没有伤害Sherlock的人，也许他揍了他两下，也许不止两下，但是那是好的那种，是那种你关心一个人才会揍他的那种，他给了Sherlock他整个人生加起来都没有的那么多的信任，他像护狼崽子一样护着Sherlock，看起来有点蠢，但又有那么点得意洋洋。

也许John是被Sherlock的死伤害到最大的那个，但他绝对不是唯一心碎的那个，在很长一段时间里几乎没有人能够坦然的说出那个字，只有Lestrade说了太多的Sherlock死了，走了，完蛋了，结束了，一遍遍的重复，一遍遍的强调，因为只有他才是那个无法接受这件事的人，如果不一遍遍的强调，就无法停止去逃避。

可是没有人真正的注意过这件事。

除了Mycroft。

Mycroft从未真正的否定过Sherlock的存在。即便是Sherlock分走了Mommy注意力的时候，即便是他们吵架互相伤害的时候，即便是Sherlock任意妄为给他带来国家安全级别的麻烦的时候，Mycroft也从未有过『如果Sherlock不存』在这样的念头，Sherlock从来就是他的弟弟，即便是在盛怒之下也仍然是他独一无二，需要他操心，需要他照顾的弟弟。

就只有那么一瞬间。

在Lestrade砸掉一个上锁的抽屉翻出过期的半包烟，用带血的手指撕掉手臂上的戒烟贴的时候。  
Mycroft在监视镜头下从那两片吐着烟的薄唇中读出『you bastard』的那个瞬间。


End file.
